1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid Open No. 8-330629) discloses a nitride semiconductor device. A positive electrode is in contact with a first p-type nitride semiconductor layer. A second p-type nitride semiconductor layer is disposed between a p-type cladding layer and the first p-type nitride semiconductor layer, and the p-type cladding layer, the second p-type nitride semiconductor layer, the first p-type nitride semiconductor layer are disposed in sequence on the active layer. The acceptor dopant concentration in the second p-type nitride semiconductor layer is lower than the acceptor dopant concentration in the first p-type nitride semiconductor layer, which is in contact with the positive electrode.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid Open No. 10-4210) discloses a group III nitride semiconductor light-emitting device. On an active layer, a p-type Al0.08Ga0.92N cladding layer, a p-type first GaN contact layer, and p+-type second GaN contact layer are provided in sequence, and the p+-type second GaN contact layer is in contact with an electrode.